Torn Apart By Love
by CrystalHauntress
Summary: A new evil threatens the Winx Club girls. Not the whole Magic Dimension; just those six girls in order to get to Bloom. But Bloom has her very own bodyguard. Will she and Baltor be able to get the threat off of Bloom's shoulders and out of Magix? Will her and Stella's friendship be patched up again? Can it be patched up again?
1. New Enemy

**A/N: Yes, I do know I added another story to my 'Need To Be Completed' List. Except this idea has eaten away at me for way too long. So, without further ado, on with the story. Oh, and review. _B_**_**ut please, don't flame**_

Ugh. Third semester underway. I worked my way through two years of college with the girls. We were all getting on pretty well, apart from two of us: Stella and I.

It all went wrong the day I decided to tell them.

"Girls, I need to talk to you all." I said timidly. It was a Saturday afternoon and we were all spending it doing what we most liked to do. Flora was the first person to turn my way.

"Come on." She said to the others. They all sat on the rug on the lounge floor in front of me on the couch.

"What's up, Bloom?" Stella asked.

"Well, Sky and broke up... three months ago." I said. Stella looked astonished.

"God, no." She mused more to herself than the rest of us. There was a sort of awkward silence as the rest processed what I had just said. Stella broke the silence with her next thought. "Who were you seeing these past couple of months then?" She asked accusingly.

"Umm..." I started. Just then, the door opened to reveal Grizelda. I sighed in relief.

"Miss Bloom." She said sternly. "The headmistress requests a meeting with you." She walked out of the room.

"Yes, Miss Grizelda." I stood up and followed her, shrugging to the other girls as I went by. I knocked on Faragonda's door and let myself in when I heard her soft voice answer.

"Come in, dear child." I saw her at the window, half her body turned to me as she acknowledged my presence.

"Miss Grizelda said you wanted a meeting with me." I explained. She nodded, smiling.

"Yes, Bloom. Please, take a seat." I set myself in one of the three chairs opposite her desk while she took a seat in her big, boss chair. "You see, Bloom, you are nearing a very complicated obstacle in your search for your birth parents."

"Is this to do with what Avalon told me? About Lysthenstyne?" She looked taken aback by this.

"Yes. Bloom," she nodded, "Lysthenstyne holds a powerful object called The Ruby Redstone." I listened in more carefully as she explained the situation.

_The Ruby Redstone was an ancient ruby, supposedly destroyed by the Company of Light. Except, the previous owner had been clever and cloned the Redstone. He buried the stone in his backyard and the Company of Light had destroyed the clone. _

_Lysthenstyne was a young sorcerer in his early teens who trained in the previous owner's mansion. One night, in about mid-April, he decided to explore the yard after his trainer went home. He went into the yard and reached the big tree when he saw a faint red glow come from the ground. He knelt there, fingering the soil. He scraped away, creating a small hole. To his surprise, the glow grew bigger. Bigger and brighter. His heart was pounding and his limbs shook. He knew his next move was wrong but curiosity got the better of him. He went inside the mansion and dug around the kitchen for his trainer's drawer keys; she kept them somewhere different every time she used them. Once he found them beneath the fruit bowl, he went into the bedroom, and unlocked the drawer. There, tucked away in its fabric packet, was a sharp pen-knife. Taking it back into the yard, he dug a hole where the glow was. After scraping a hole, there sat a glowing red stone. He picked it up. From then on, he kept it hidden in his bedroom and it was a miracle he was never discovered. _

_Later in Lysthenstyne's life, after he became mature, he decided to learn more about his stone. He sat in his study long into the night, night after night, looking for information on the stone. He found out that the stone was called the Ruby Redstone. It was a immensely powerful stone. However, its full potential could only be reached with sources of power that were both light and dark. It didn't have to be the same source of power, just light and dark. Since he was a good wizard, Lysthenstyne searched for three years for a dark power, not knowing the danger he was putting himself in. Over those years, the curiosity became greed and Lysthenstyne found himself being bribed to the dark side. Once converted to a completely dark being, Lysthenstyne began to search for a good power. He learned about the Dragon Fire and, to this day, is trying to trace it._

I gasped. My life was in danger. I was about to go through the Darkar situation all over again. I groaned and closed my eyes, begging the Gods, or whoever it was that was out there, for help. I wasn't scared. This guy was probably just some amateur wizard, in which case, he would get his ass kicked in two seconds flat.

"Bloom, you've got no need to be worried. You've got fantastic friends who I know will support you all the way, and you can always rely on Prince Sky." Miss Faragonda told me, smiling softly at the mention of the ugly prince. I decided it was now or never to let it out.

"Actually, Miss F," I started, "Sky and I broke up after the Diaspro thing. But it's OK. I moved on." She raised an eyebrow.

"To...?" She waited for an answer. I sighed again. This was the dreaded part.

"Please, Miss F, he's not evil anymore." I explained hastily. She crossed her arms and frowned. "Fine. It's..." she leaned closer, like she was interested in actualy listening to what I had to say. "Baltor." I whispered.

My headmistress looked troubled. Correction: she _was _troubled. She started shaking from head to toe. Her eyes looked distant and unfocused. Her glasses slipped but she made no move to push them back up. "Miss Faragonda?" I whispered. "I'm sorry, Miss F. I couldn't help it." She came back to reality and sorted out her appearance.

"It's not that which I'm worried about, dear. Baltor and Lysthenstyne were allies at one point in the destruction of Sparx. How long ago was your encounter?"

"Three months ago." I answer confidently.

"The Eraklyon Ball... you started when his heart was evil."

"He's not anymore, I swear." She smiled softly.

"I know. I trust you, dear. OK. We'll talk about this matter at another time. You may go." She gave me a nod to say I could leave.

"Bye, Miss Faragonda." I left her office and walked back to my room. There, when I was sitting on my bed, I heard a familiar voice niggling in the back of my mind. I laid on my back and focused on it.

_I love how you defended me in that. _

Thank you. So, where to, bad guy?

_Meet me in Griffin's office. I have a fews things I can confide in you on that Lysthenstyne matter. Why do you get yourself into this stuff? _

He wanted the _Dragon Fire_, stupid. He'll be after you too.

_I was born from a _dark _ember of the Dragon Fire, sweetheart. I'm on the safe side._

Whatever. I'll see you soon. I love you.

_I love you, too, Bloom._

I felt an emptiness as our Dragon Fire connection cut. I sat up and looked out the window. The moment I set foot on the ground outside, my life would be endangered. I dragged my feet off my bed and into the ground. "Girl, you ain't going nowhere until you tell us about your new boyfriend." I heard a tomboyish voice demand. I jumped and held a hand to my heart.

"Gosh, Layla! You scared me!" I yelped when I turned to see the chocolate-skinned brunette frowning at me. "Layla, please. Not now." I sighed. I got up and left after giving Layla a one-armed hug to show I wasn't mad at her. I ran out of the room and into the front courtyard.

I walked the opposite way from Red Fountain, which I wouldn't have done up until three months ago. As I approached Cloud Tower, a swarm of witches came flying at me. They aimed their drab-clothed bodies at mine, knocking me over. They all flew past apart from a brunette. She winked at me and said, "boss's orders," before flying past and catching up with her friends. I picked myself up and brushed off.

"Need a hand, honey?" I looked up to see Baltor smirking with his arms folded across his chest. I gave him a cocky smirk in return.

'Very funny, big guy." I retorted. I hugged him, breathing in _his _smell: chilli cinnamon. He transported us to Griffin's office, where he brought his lips to mine and I pressed them together. My arms wound round his neck while his hands found my head and waist. Even though I saw him just yesterday, it felt like an eternity had passed since I touched him and kissed him. The need for oxygen forced our lips apart. I kept my arms around him for a second longer but then reluctantly prised myself away.

"I saw a team of witches fly past and they said you told them to fly at me." I said as he sat in Griffin's chair and put his feet up on the table. I perched on the edge of the table, facing him.

"Ah, them." He cleared his throat and let out a forced laugh. "Yeah, I kinda wanted to pull that joke for a while now." I frowned and crossed my arms.

"That's nice to know." I say dryly. "Anyway, about Lysthenstyne. What do you know?"

"Well, I know he was twenty two during the attack on Sparx. By then, you were born. So now, he'll be about twenty three and a bit. You and I have a good chance of beating him if we work together."

"Wait, _what_?" I lean forward in order to understand what he said. "I'm lost. You said he was twenty two when I was born. I am now eighteen. Not one and a bit." I raised an eyebrow as he chuckled.

"Bloom, honey, like me, he ages a year in a decade." His eyes gleamed with mischief as he smirked. "And that's due to me giving him a disguised aging potion." He laughed slightly at the memory.

"Ah, OK. I see now." I pulled myself up onto the table. "This will be just totally random. Why am I here with the wizard who destroyed my planet?"

"Because you love me?" He suggested.

"Yeah, but we're meant to be enemies. What brought us together?" He sighed.

"Put it this way: the good Dragon Fire in me overcame the dark Dragon Flame when I set my eyes on you." He explained.

"You have a part of the good Dragon Fire?" I asked incredulously.

"Everyone has a good and dark side to them. You have to choose which side you want to follow. I was forced to choose the dark side because a) I was created from a dark ember and b) I couldn't go against my mothers' wishes."

"About that, if you'd had a choice, would you have chosen the good side?"

"Seeing the consequences, yes, I think I would have." He smiled and i returned it. Admitting that sort of proved he was meant to be on the good side and that he was mine.

"Hey, I need to get back." I jumped down from the table. "The girls will be wondering where I am." He stood up with me and grabbed my wrist.

"Not yet. Please. Just tell them where you are," he started. "Make up an excuse." He added when he saw my face. I shook my head.

"Sorry, love. I owe them an explanation." I wound my arms round his neck.

"Explain later." He sounded agitated.

"I can't. Not when it's about us." He smiled.

"So you're finally telling them, huh?" I smiled back.

"I kinda have to now that I told them about Sky." He nodded. Our lips met in a heated kiss. I didn't want to let go but I pulled my lips away after a minute or so.

"Just stay here." He tried one last time.

"Sorry sweetie. I'll come back later today if I can."

"Fine. I love you, Bloom." He whispered as I embraced him.

"I love you, too."

I used my transportation to get me out of Cloud Tower so that I wouldn't have to walk all the way around the school. I walked back to Alfea and to my room. When I opened the door, the girls were there with their arms folded. Stella had the biggest frown on her face.


	2. Lost Friendship

I took a step back; they were unnerving me."What's going on, guys?" I asked.

"Who's. Your. Boyfriend. Bloom?" Stella asked menacingly.

"A guy." I said cautiously.

"_Which _guy?" She asked again through gritted teeth. She prodded me in the chest. I knocked her hand away.

"If you could kindly let me get to my destination, I might be able to explain." Their eyes followed me as I crossed to the lounge and sat on the couch. They were all angry. Even the usually calm, fair Flora was frowning a little. Tecna and Musa were frowning hard. Layla was probably the angriest out of all said girls. But no-one, absolutely _no-one, _could have been angrier than Stella. Her eyes were turning red, she was shaking, her fists were clenched hard and her ears were steaming.

"If you don't explain within the next two minutes, I will burn you alive with solar power." She threatened. I knew it wasn't the right thing to do considering the circumstances, but I did it anyway. I burst into laughter.

"Stella, you're forgetting that I am the Fairy of the Dragon Fire. Heat doesn't affect me since I have fire burning away in my heart. Heat is my life."

"You haven't explained, Bloom!" Stella warned, completely ignoring my statement.

"My boyfriend is..." I started. Stella clicked her tongue impatiently. "You have no right to know considering you threatened me." I brushed her off.

"I didn't threaten you; I have every right to know." Layla countered. She held a finger to her chin. "Except, we _know _who he is." I jumped. Flora seemed to have calmed down and sat next to me.

"Bloom, why? Why him out of all the boys-" Flora started. She was interrupted by Stella.

"Or girls." She interjected in another menacing tone. Flora glared at her. Finally, I had my best friend back.

"Anyway, why him, Bloom? Why your bitter enemy?"

"We're not enemies anymore, OK!" I snap. How dare they bad mouth him?

"I. Can't. _Believe_. You'd betray us like this, Peters. Our friendship is _over_!" Stella turned away from me and crossed her arms.

"Stella!" Musa scolded. Again, another ally in the battle. Yay!

"Stella, that was just plain mean. Bloom might not like Brandon but she puts up with him for your sake." Tecna told her. I had my friends back! Well, most of my friends.

"I don't care! Baltor is our enemy! If you guys wanna side with him then go ahead. Bloom and I are not friends anymore! Live with it!" She stormed off. I hung my head.

"Bloom, we're sorry. Really sorry. We should have trusted you." Musa crouched in front of me and looked me in the eye. "If you feel you can trust him, then so can I." She declared. I smiled at her.

"Me too." Aisha said.

"Me three!" Tecna agreed.

"Me four!" Flora smiled.

"Thanks, you guys. I really appreciate your trust." I smiled at them in turn. I look towards the door.

"We'll talk to her, B. You can count on it!" Musa winked.

"I seriously don't know how to thank you all." They smiled.

"Come here." They surrounded me in a group hug.

"Girls, I said I'd try and see him later so I'd thought about now." I said.

"You go ahead. I need to catch up with Riven." Musa ushered me.

"I need to see Helia." Flora agreed.

"I'll video call Timmy. I don't really want to leave campus right now." Tecna mused.

"I'll go get Brandon and Nabu and go find Stella."

"Bye guys!" I called.

I walked back to Cloud Tower for the second time today. Right outside their door, I teleported myself to the 'headmaster's' office. I opened the door a crack. "Baltor?" I whispered.

"Hey, Bloom." He stood up as I entered the room. "Did you explain?"

"They found out somehow. Stella didn't take it too well. Correction: she didn't take it at all." I threw my arms around him. I brought my lips to his.

"And the others?" He maneuvered us to his chair and sat me on his lap.

"They... were angry at first but then they softened up." I curled up against him.

"What did Sunshine say to you?" He asked as he ran his fingers through my hair. His voice was dripping with venom as he said '_Sunshine_'.

"She said and I quote, "I don't care! Baltor is our enemy! If you guys wanna side with him then go ahead. Bloom and I are not friends anymore! Live with it!'," I mimicked Stella's tone. He frowned hard and mumbled something under his breath.

"I never thought such an up-beat girl could be so _rude_!" He mused aloud angrily.

"Stella was brought up as a spoilt posh princess. Of course she'll be rude." I remembered what she said about us and frowned.

"But what about the Tides Fairy? She was brought up as a posh princess."

"Posh. Not spoilt. There's a difference." As soon as those words left my mouth, I felt a strong negative aura flow through the air. "Did you feel that?"

"I sure did. C'mon. Let's go check it out." I reluctantly got up. Baltor followed suit. I transformed into my Charmix and flew out the window.

Outside Cloud Tower, there were two people waiting: a man and a woman. "Hello," the man chastised darkly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That's not important. Right now, I'm interested in finding the Dragon Fire." He smirked and I gulped. My real enemy was in front of me. "Wizard Boy, just move aside. This will be much easier if you just hand the fairy over." Baltor moved in front of me and his hands lit up, his Dragon Fire swirling at his fingertips.

"Never! Keep your hands off my property!" He yelled. The blue ball in his hand grew bigger and bigger.

"Fine then! Have it your way! Attack!"


	3. First Encounter

The man with long,waist-length brown hair in an old-fashioned black cloak, whose name was Lysthenstyne, fired. Baltor pushed me aside and took the hit. He stumbled a bit but otherwise was left unaffected. "Oi, fairy, try and dodge this one!" The woman said. I turned around and beat my wings to fly into the air. I came face to face with her. Her shoulder-length black hair waved out around her as she fired a blue-black attack at me.

"Flame Shield!" I held out my arms and created a yellow circular shield. Her magic started to penetrate the shield; it was so strong. "Come on! Hold up!" I kept it up with one hand and fired with the other. "Incandescent Sphere!" I formed a ball of fire. I felt the energy run through my arm into the attack, helping it grow. When it started to spark, I released it. She held out her hand and crushed the attack between her fingers.

"Pathetic! You're pretty weak for a Charmix fairy!" She taunted. She attacked again with tiny bug-like creatures. I held my hands together until they started to glow a bright orange.

"Safety Net!" The orange ball turned a pale blue and took the form of a engulfed the bugs and it all disintegrated. "Think again, witch! Heat Wave!" A misty flame left my fingertips and her face looked panicked. She held up her arms to sheild herself but stumbled backwards. She recovered almost immediately and gave a low growl.

"Ugh, Lysthenstyne, can we just hurry already?!" She called to Baltor's opponent. He frowned at her.

"No. I will not take the fairy until the Dragon Fire wizard is defeated!" He fired again and Baltor countered it. I smiled.

"Whatever. Baltor, just give up, will you? I can't believe I was asked to fight such a pathetic fairy!"

"No way! You want the good of the Dragon Fire, you're gonna have to get past me!" With that he fired a ball at her and at Lysthenstyne. He pulled off his burgundy jacket and threw it aside.

_Dragon Fire Convergence! That should affect them._

I looked towards Baltor and gave the slightest nod. I flew over to him and took his hand in mine. "Dragon Fire Convergence!" We yelled together. We raised our joint hands and extended them out. A purple ball of energy shot out towards Lysthenstyne and his aquaintance witch. But we weren't ready for what was to come.

The witch and the wizard followed our movements and chanted, "Oh, great power of the Ruby Redstone, come forth with your energy and transfer yourself into our souls!" Their hands lit up with a black mist and the mist formed an arrow. The arrow flew towards us.

"Magic Shield!" I extended my arms and created a yellow double-layered star shaped shield.

"Dragon Shield!" Baltor yelled. A glowing orange orb surrounded us and I let my Magic Shield drop as the two opposing convergences battled against each other, each of them pushing the other back. "Don't give up, Bloom! Believe in yourself. Believe in us!" Baltor's words gave me a boost of confidence and I managed to push their attack right back towards them. But right at the last minute, they gave theirs one last boost and it came flying towards us. I screamed and he squeezed my hand tight.

_Don't give up! Trust yourself! _

I shot him a smile and put my full concentration into the attack. My arms were going numb and I felt my energy draining fast. "Come on, come on! I won't let you down!" I frowned and dropped onto one knee. "I... can... do... this...!" I fell onto both knees and winced. "Nooo!"

"Drop the shield! She's weakening!" Lysthenstyne shouted. His arrow disappeared and I was able to let my guard down. I rested my arms on the ground and focused on taking deep and steady breaths. I was shaking all over. "We'll get her alone next time." The attackers disappeared.

"It's OK, they're gone. Just take deep breaths." I heard. I was being supported so I wouldn't fall. I lifted an arm off the floor and placed my hand on top of Baltor's.

"Thanks. Without you I would have been Ruby Redstone bait." I whispered hoarsely.

"Shh. Just breathe." He rubbed my back with an arm and I have to say, it helped a lot. After about ten minutes, my breathing stabilized but my energy was still depleted. "You'll get your energy back soon, darling."

He transported us back into Griffin's office where he sat me down on the chair. He left the room and came back with a glass of water. "Here." I tried to take it but my hands were shaking too much. He fed me a drop at a time. After I had drank half the glass, he set it on the table and crouched in front of me. "You're not going anywhere tonight. You can't. I'll let your friends know." He left the room once again and I was alone. My hands hadn't stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry, girls. I have to do this." I whispered. My eyes felt heavy and eventually I let them droop. Almost instantly, I was in dreamland.

**A/N: So Bloom met her enemy. I know I haven't revealed Lysthenstyne's aquaintance's name, but that will come in the next chapter. All of the spells that Bloom uses are her real Winx spells. The Dragon Shield spell that Baltor uses is one of Bloom's Enchantix spells. I figured he'd be a bit more skilled than her; even though he's not a fairy. And if you're wondering why my other stories are on hiatus, it's because working on three stories proved to be too hard. I'll get on to them as soon as I finish this one.**


	4. Playing It Safe

I woke up and I rolled over to the other side of the bed. Hold on. Bed? When did I get to bed? Then I realized. "Good morning, Firefly." Baltor smiled. He left the window and walked over to me. I sat up and instantly my body was filled with pain. I rested my back against the headboard.

"Good morning, sweetie. You did this, didn't you?" I asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and settled an arm round my shoulders.

"I might have done. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A bit sore. But otherwise I'm fine." He stood up and stepped back.

"Try casting a spell. See how your energy's doing." He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a small square sheet of paper. "Here. Burn this. I honestly don't mind." I took the sheet of paper from him and saw that it was a photo. Of Icy. I stood up next to him.

"OK!" I said enthusiastically. He smiled. I laid my hand onto the photo and focused my energy on burning it. "Goodbye, Icy." My arm went up into flames and the next thing I knew, Icy was a pile of ash.

"Now we know your energy is back to normal." He wrapped an arm around my waist and spun me around to face him. "You did well yesterday. I'm proud of you, sweetheart." He whispered seductively.

He leaned in and I closed my eyes. Our lips met halfway. I wound my arms around his neck. About a minute into the kiss, the most annoying thing happened. My phone rang. I made to reach for it but Baltor grabbed my wrist and pulled it away from my pocket. He parted our lips just long enough to whisper huskily, "just leave it," before covering my mouth with his again. We parted for oxygen but after taking a mere breath, our lips met again. All through the process, my phone was ringing. I pulled my lips away and frowned.

"Ugh, this thing is starting to annoy me!" I reached into my pocket. I pressed a button on the navigation bar to answer the call from Flora. I held it to my ear. "What?!" I yelled.

"H-hi, Bloom." She squeaked. I softened, immediately feeling bad for shouting at her.

"Hey, Flora. Sorry, you kinda interrupted something important." I looked up at Baltor and he smirked.

"Do you want me to call back later?" She asked. I smiled.

"No, it's OK. What's up?" I asked. I clenched and unclenched my other fist to try and rid myself of the pain.

"We were just wondering how you were, you know, following the events of yesterday?" She asked. I heard her breath hitch.

"I'm OK, thanks. Just out of curiosity, did Layla actually find Stella yesterday?" I frowned as she took a long time to answer. "_Well_?" I asked.

"She, er, left campus when Layla told her about you." Flora whispered. I frowned and decided to let my anger out right there and then.

"Well, fuck her! That shitty cunt can go bloody die in hell!" I swore. Baltor gasped as one with Flora.

"Uh, OK. I'll, um, see you later?" She timidly asked. I took several deep breaths to calm myself.

"Yeah. I'll see you later. I'm sorry for not keeping my mouth under control." I apologized sincerely.

"Hey, everyone gets angry once in a while, don't they?" I smiled.

"Yeah. OK, I gotta go. See you in a bit."

"Bye!" We hung off. Baltor burst out laughing.

"I seriously didn't think you had it in you to swear that much like that. I'm impressed." He smirked.

"I was angry, OK?! I couldn't help it." He held himself together and reached out for me.

"I know you were. Anyone would be if the Solarian princess was involved." He frowned and through the Dragon Fire connection, I could feel his brain whirring. He truly was angry with her.

"You need to let your own anger out, sweetheart. Bottling it up isn't good for your health, even as a wizard." He smiled and held me tighter.

"OK, if you want Magix in ruins again." He smirked.

"Maybe _not _through the Dragon Fire. But seriously, being angry with a single subject for a long period of time could leave you mentally unstable."

"I'll think about it." He concluded.

"I better be getting back. Bye, honey." I rested my hands on his chest and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. I'll see you soon."

I teleported myself right outside my dorm.

"Hey girls!" I called as I opened the door.

"Hey, Bloom. Miss Faragonda wants to see you." Layla told me. "But before you go, you're OK, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I turned on my heel when Layla's voice stopped me once again.

"Sure? Even about Miss Solaria?" She countered.

"Not about _that _but health wise, I'm fine. I'll go see Miss F now."

I walked to the headmistress's office. "Miss Faragonda?" I called after I knocked on the door.

"Do come in, young fairy." She smiled at me over the top of her glasses. "I suspect Layla told you I wanted to talk to you, Bloom?"

"Yeah." I sat on the chair opposite her. There was a knock at the door and the person entered without an answer. Musa crossed over to the desk and bent down to reach Faragonda's ear. She whispered something and Faragonda paled. Eventually, she nodded. "What?"

"Don't worry, Bloom. Now, I hear you had your first battle with Lysthenstyne."

"Yeah. Boy, that wizard is strong." I mused.

"I should think so. He's almost nearing the end of his Dragon Fire hunt. Now all he has to do is capture you. You can't let that happen, Bloom."

"Who was that witch with him?" I asked her.

"She is Aquarius, Witch of Death."

"Don't you mean _Major _Witch of Death? An amateur Witch of Death is a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"Her title is Major but she has the abilities of an amateur witch."

"She's powerful."

"And so are you. I believe that you can fight them, Bloom. But not today. Your friends have gone to fight them." She said calmly.

"What? My friends are fighting to the death for _me_?" She nodded.

"Bloom, you lost too much energy in yesterday's battle. You are too weak to fight." She said.

"I can fight perfectly well!" I protested. "He wants _me_, not anyone else! I'm going to help them!" I determined.

"No, Bloom. Headmistress's orders. Let your friends cover this one." She commanded. She tried to get me to see 'reason'.

"No!"

**A/N: *gasp* Bloom swore! Well done! Yes she did. No big deal.**

**How am I doing? You know I love reviews! **


	5. Fighting Friends

**A/N: Stella's back in this chapter... as a wicked and evil bastard, that is. Anyway, on with the story. You know, it's my birthday today so how about a late birthday present? I'd love reviews! Oh, and remember, I don't own any of the characters or places or transformations. That belongs to Rainbow and whoever else. And...**** there's**** nothing else to say, really, except enjoy the chapter and I'll see you on the other side.**

I stormed out of Miss Faragonda's office. Or at least I tried to. She waved her hand and a sparkling ball of energy sealed itself over the bolt, locking us both in.

"Miss F!" I frowned at her.

"Bloom, you are on strict orders not to leave campus!" She softened a little."I'm trying to do the best for you, Miss Bloom."

"No! Let me out of here!" I banged on the door. I suddenly had an idea. I melted the lock with my Dragon Fire and pulled it open. "You're not stopping me anymore!" I taunted, not caring that it was my headmistress I was addressing.

I ran outside. I heard a yell come from the forest. I looked and saw Layla in her Enchantix above the trees firing Morphix at something. By instinct, I went to transform into my Charmix. As I raised my hands, something grabbed my wrist.

"No you don't. Bloom, _you lost too much energy yesterday_. You're not fighting him today!" Baltor said, roughly spinning me around to face him. He was rarely ever rough with me and when he was, it was because he was angry. Very angry.

"Look, he's after _me_. You and my friends are in danger for _no_ reason. I have got to help!" I protested. He sighed.

"OK. I'm coming with you, though! And one last thing, take this as a good luck boost." He - gently - pulled me closer and placed his mouth over mine. I let my eyelids drop and wrapped my arms around his neck. As we pulled away, he inhaled deeply. "Now, be careful. Your energy level's low. I can feel it through the Dragon Fire."

"OK. Let's go." I stood in my transforming stance. "Magic Winx! Charmix!" When my clothes were replaced by a pale blue tank-top-and-mini-short set and a pair of small wings, I took off, heading for the forest.

"Bloom. Nice of you to make it. I didn't think you'd have the guts after yesterday." I heard a menacing voice. I spun around to see Lysthenstyne hovering across from me, his arms folded and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Bloom! Be careful!" I heard Musa call. I smiled and gave her the thumbs up.

"Let the battle begin!" Lysthenstyne fired.

"Flame Shield!" I cried. I held out my arms and created a yellow circular shield. I knocked his magic away and let the shield disintegrate. "Dragon Blast!" I powered a blazing red energy ball and fired it at him.

"Ha!" He crushed the ball in one hand. "Pathetic! Seriously, I can't believe someone this weak could have the Dragon Fire. I think I made a mistake." He just made me mad. I started to gather all my energy into one attack but I was stopped again.

"Bloom, no! He just wants to make you unleash it so he can capture it! You can't let him win!" Baltor shouted. I dropped my energy and fell to my knees on the floor.

"Fool! Now you're going to pay!" He fired at me but I managed to just about dodge it. I shakily stood up.

"I think you just got that the wrong way round!" I fired multiple attacks at him. "Black Ball! Triple Energy Blast! Incandescent Sphere! Fire Wall! Heat Wave!" I fired blast after blast making it impossible for him to dodge. They all hit him full in the face. However, being a Charmix fairy, my attacks are pretty weak. He sat up and laughed.

"Seriously? That all you got?" He taunted. He was seriously annoying me but I remembered his one true goal.

"Far from it, Wizard!" I attacked again but a ball of yellow energy forced it to the ground. It wasn't me, obviously, and none of my friends used yellow attacks. It was way too small to be Baltor. I looked in that direction and retched.

My ex-friend, Miss Stella, Princess of Solaria, Fairy of the Sun and Moon, was whispering in Lysthenstyne's ear. She turned to me and smirked. "Well, hello, traitor." She frowned and realized her mistake. But it was too late. I was going to use it against her.

"You're one hell of a hypocrite, you are." I said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite catch that. Come again?" She knew I could get angry easily.

_Don't Bloom! Ignore her! She's trying to make you unleash the Dragon Fire. _

But why would she turn to Lysthenstyne?

Because _she wants to annoy you. Just don't have anything to do with her. _

That's kinda hard when she's in front of me.

_Well, divert yourself! Please, Bloom, I'd die if I lost you. _

You won't lose me. I'll make sure you won't.

_That's my girl. I love you._

I love you too.

I returned my focus to Stella and smiled. "I might be a lower level fairy than you but I am the Fairy of the Dragon Fire." I fired. "Mega Heat Wave!" A giant misty flame left my hands this time and Stella screamed. She flew behind a tree. But she couldn't escape. The attack was designed for her and it wouldn't power down until it reached its destination. It wrapped around the tree, trapping her within it. She squeezed up against the tree.

"No! My beautiful Enchantix dress! You ruined it!" She used her solar energy to electrify herself out of the coil. "Might as well destroy the rest of it!" She suddenly grew another Enchantix dress. "Lysthenstyne, Aquarius, how about some Ruby Redstone convergence?" She smiled her genuine smile at them. I frowned. She was going way, way too far now.

"OK, my Beautiful Sunshine Star." I actually nearly puked. If only Brandon was here to hear this. They joined hands and chanted the same things they chanted the day before. This time, Aquarius dropped out.

**A/N: Chapter Five complete. How about that birthday pressie to show me how I'm doing? Please? I'd really appreciate it.**


	6. Enchantix

The Death Witch flew over to Baltor but I couldn't focus on them for too long. Lysthenstyne and Stella were nearing the end of their chant. "We got this, Bloom!" Layla called. The girls - apart from Stella and I - flew into a line and dropped down to the ground. I backed up, feeling disheartened.

All four of them looked like real fairies: Beautiful and enchanting. They were amazing girls with amazing powers. I wouldn't ever earn my full Enchantix. It'd either have to be willed on and incomplete or I'd have to live life without being a full fledged fairy. My home planet was destroyed; along with its inhabitants.

"Enchantix Convergence!" They held hands and extended their arms out in front of them. They converged their power, matching the opposing attack.

I flew over to Baltor and Aquarius. "Need a hand?" I asked. I fired an Incandescent Sphere at her to show him that he had my support. It missed her by a millimetre but it seemed to get the point across.

"Attack together?" He ignored my original question.

"K. On three. One! Two! Three!" We attacked as one. The two combined flaming red and navy blue attacks merged into one big swirling purple one. The witch countered it with an attack of her own.

"Dead Moth Attack!" Aquarius yelled.

"Magic Shield!" I blocked the 'moths' to stop them reaching us.

"Devil's Vendetta!" The witch was tough. She was definitely more than an amateur witch. "Falling Rage!"

"Dragon Shield!" Again, Baltor's shield, an orange orb of glowing light, surrounded us. The attack and the shield clashed; each fighting the other for power. Baltor and I both poured our Dragon Fire into the shield, making it stronger and eliminating the attack.

I was already low enough on energy and that scheme of defense had just drained about fifteen percent of the remaining thirty that I had left - Tecna had shown me a spell to work that out - leaving me beginning to feel weak again. But I wouldn't give up. Never. I forced my legs to stay upright. "Bloom! Stop! You're reaching the end of your rope! I can feel it!" Baltor yelled from the 'firing an attack' stance.

"No! This was supposed to be _my _battle! You guys are the ones that are going too far." I yelled back. I heard him sigh.

"You're as stubborn as hell, you are. But i guess you _are_ the Fairy of the Dragon Fire. You'll get through this!' He dodged another attack and built one up in his hands. He carefully aimed it at Aquarius and fired. That got her, right in the knees. She collapsed but still held the devilish face. She snarled evilly and extended a shaking arm.

"Foolish dragons!" She attacked me with the bugs from our first encounter. I held up a shield but I was pushed back. "Death's Wrath!" A big black ball made its way to Baltor and he froze on the spot. Normally, he would've fought back: attacked, put up a shield, anything, but at that moment it was nothing. I guess the word 'death' had scared him. I had to something and I had to do it fast.

"Nooo!" I yelled. I beat my small wings - wondering if I'd get there fast enough - to fly over to him and put myself in between him and the attack. It hit me full on and I fell back.

"Bloom!" I heard - before everything went black.

I was losing the battle. The darkness was consuming me. I had to hold on... Suddenly, there was a spark of light within my soul. How was that possible? I was giving in to death and there was light in my heart?

I felt myself transforming - wait, _transforming_? I was already in my Charmix. Unless...

I finished transforming and flew to the ground. I looked down at myself and gasped. I was in an Enchantix! I was so excited! But how? And then I realized. Baltor. He was technically from Sparx since he was created from the Dragon Fire. So I'd saved him and earned my Enchantix the tradional way. To prove my point, I sprinkled fairy dust on myself and felt myself miniaturizing! I grew back to my original size and the remaining girls threw themselves at me, squishing me in a hug. "Yay! Bloom's got her Enchantix!" Musa yelled.

"Welcome to the club, Bloom!" Layla patted me on the back. I went to fly over to Baltor but a cry stopped me. I looked over to Lysthenstyne and saw that he and Stella had let down their attack.

"Nooo! Aquarius, you fool! I said _defeat_ the Dragon Fire wizard, not _kill _him! If you try to kill him, she'll do what she did then and protect him, thus earning her Enchantix. I can't believe you could be so clueless! You've just helped make our enemy stronger!"

"Sorry, Lysthenstyne. I did tell you to hurry up!" She countered.

"Whose in charge here?" He shot back. While the others stood quietly giggling at the argument outburst, I flew over to Baltor.

"Well done, sweetheart. You got your Enchantix!" He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Because of you. If you weren't from Sparx, I wouldn't be in an Enchantix!" We pressed our lips together and I felt like I was complete. I felt that the last puzzle piece was in its place. Not just my Enchantix, but _Baltor_. He was the one that completed me and I loved him.

**A/N: that might have sounded like an ending/conclusion type thing but, I'll have you note, this is **_**far **_**from over. I still need to bring Sky and Diaspro into the picture. And there's gonna be a major plot twist a couple of chapters ahead; not saying anything in case I let out **_**too**_** much. And also, Aquarius' 'Devil's Vendetta' attack is the title for a story created by JFantasy95. It's not mine. Just remember, nothing's mine apart from the plotline, Aquarius and Lysthenstyne. Leave me a review? That's all, folks.**

**Ciao, **

**-crystalhauntress xxx**


	7. Unexpected

**A/N: The plot twist really isn't working so I'm excluding it. Sorry... :'(**

Back at Alfea, in the dorm, I received a call on my phone. Thinking it was probably my parents, I didn't bother looking at the ID. That was a terrible mistake.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bloom. How are you?" Sky. I suddenly became very angry.

"What are you doing?! I thought I told you never to contact me again!" I screeched.

"I know. But this is important! Please, just hear me out." He sounded desperate. I clicked my tongue impatiently.

"Fine. Go ahead." I heard him take a deep breath.

"Diaspro requests a meeting with you." He began.

"Wait, what?Why?!"

"I have no idea, Bloom. She won't say."

"Have you even bothered to ask her?" I asked, fierce again.

"Yeah, I have, I swear."

"When?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"OK. Whereabouts?"

"Eraklyon Palace. I'm about to head there now."

"From Red Fountain? You're skipping class?" I asked.

"Father got me special permission and you have permission as well."

"Very well. I'll be there early. And remember, this is us having a civilised conversation with each other. We're not friends. I still am mad at you."

"OK, OK, fine! Goodbye, Bloom." I hung up with an answer.

"Who was that, sweetie?" Flora asked, looking up from watering her plants.

"The Isis Princess wants a meeting with me."

"I'm surprised you didn't blow your head of at her."

"Oh, that was Sky. And I would have blown my head off at him if he didn't tell me it was important."

"Fair enough." She set her watering can down and sat at my desk. "How did you earn your Enchantix? I thought you were the last survivor of Sparx."

"Baltor is from Sparx because he was created from the Dragon Fire, I guess." I shrugged. "Where are the others?"

"They went to find the boys."

"Why didn't you go?

"Faragonda needs me to do something for her later and if I went, I wouldn't get back in time."

"Ah. I hate to leave you on your own but I have a 'scheduled' meeting with Baltor."

"Go ahead. I've got my plants for company." She stroked a leaf and it nestled at her touch.

"Ha ha! OK. If you're sure. I'll see you later."

"Be back before five because the girls wanted a slumber party."

"K. Bye!"

"Bye Bloom!" I waved and she waved back.

On the way to Cloud Tower, I heard a yell. It was a female, judging by the high pitch of the scream. It was coming from behind the bushes. I went to go check it out. There, lying unconscious on the ground was Stella.

I didn't know what to do. Should I help her? Should I leave her? I decided to leave her, she had ganged up on me with my enemy. I walked on; with tons if guilt weighing me down.

I reached the school and once inside, I received unusual glares and glances from passing Cloud Tower students. I knocked on the door of the office. The door opened - probably Baltor and his magic - and I walked in. "Hello, Bloom!"

"Hey, Baltor." I said, feeling something was off about the place today.

"You OK, love?"

"Huh?" I shook out my stupor and glanced around. "Yeah. Diaspro wants a meeting with me tomorrow." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I sat on the arm of the chair.

"Apparently, she hasn't told Sky."

"Why does the Eraklyonese Prince need to know if it's a meeting with the Isis Princess?" He asked incredulously.

"Sky was the person who called." I stood up and started pacing the room.

"Ah. Did you, when you were on your way here, hear a scream, by any chance?"

"Yeah, I did. It was Stella. She was unconscious."

"Did you help her?"

"No. I don't need to. We're on different sides if the game now." While most of thethe guilt had left me, only a teeny tiny bit remained. The rest was filled in with confidence.

"Good girl. I don't think we'll ever see that friendly face of hers again." He mused. My phone rang again. This time I did look at the caller ID. Brandon.

"Hello? Brandon?"

"What the hell did you do to my Stella?!" He yelled. It was obvious he was heard in the room as well. Baltor flinched. Wierd, he seemed to be getting more and more apprehensive every day.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe I was hearing this.

"I repeat: what the hell did you do to my Stella?!" His voice became a low and menacing growl.

"I didn't do anything to 'your Stella"! She was the one who calls me a traitor and then goes and joins the enemy herself! Don't start blaming me for your problems!" I retort.

"Then explain why she isn't talking to me?"

"She likes Lysthenstyne. She said so."

"When?!"

"Actually, he called her his Beautiful Sunshine Star and I guess that sparked something inside of her. So you can go off and stop blaming me!"

"I'm not blaming you."

"You did at first."

"OK, OK, I did then. But now I'm blaming the guy."

"Good. I blame him too. If he wasn't so power hungry, I wouldn't have got involved in this and Stella wouldn't have turned evil."

"She's not evil! She's just... emotionally incorrect." He got weaker by the end.

"Hey, I'm sure she'll come round soon enough. Literally."

"Huh?"

"I found her lying unconscious behind the big bush across from CT."

"OK. I'll go check it out. Thanks, Bloom." We hung off. Baltor was shaking.

"Baltor? You OK?" No response. "Baltor!" I went over to him and held his shoulders.

"Bloom... he's coming to get you..." he whispered in a ghostly voice.

"What? Who's coming to get me?" I asked, going round the front of him. His eyeballs were red instead of their usual beautiful gold.

"He's coming to get you..."

"Who is?! Baltor!" I shook him.

"Prince... Eraklyon..." Sky. That filthy scumbag. What had he done to Baltor? Baltor shook himself and was brought about of his stupor.

"That was awkward!" He replied in his normal tone.

"What happened?"

"I just saw a vision of Sky yelling and using a whip on a redhead."

"Redhead..." I paled. "Sky, I hate you! Why are you doing this to me?"

"I don't know what's going on, sweetheart, but I one thing I do know is that whatever happens I'll be by your side all the way." He stood up and pulled me into an embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Bloom." I caught a glimpse of the clock. Five ten. Shit. I wrenched myself out of his grip.

"I need to get going. I'll see you later."

"Aww. Why?"

"I told Flora I'd be back before five and it's kinda time."

"OK. Bye, love. And don't worry about Sky. You'll be fine. I believe in you. Now you have believe in yourself." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, honey. Bye!"

At Alfea, everyone was in their pyjamas. I used magic to change into mine and joined in.

**A/N: I think this was a sort of a filler chapter. Real action in the next chapter.**

**Review!**

**-crystalhauntress xxx**


	8. Deceived Princess

After falling asleep at quarter past twelve the following morning, I was shook awake by someone at seven.

"Bloom, sweetie, wake up." I heard Flora's voice penetrate my very, um, detailed dream. I opened my eyes to see her sitting on the edge of my bed, smiling down at me. I glanced at the clock. I groaned.

"Flora, it's seven o'clock in the morning! On a Saturday!" I complained, turning away from her to bury my head in my pillow and get some more sleep. A nagging voice in the back of my head told me that I had something important to do this morning but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Sweetie, you have to go to your meeting with Diaspro today, remember?" She shook me again. I gave up and sat up.

"OK, OK, I'm up!" I looked around the room to see the others looking curiously at me. I sighed. "Look guys, I don't know what this meeting is about."

"Why are you going then?" Musa asked pointedly.

"I... don't know, girls. Honestly, I'm as much in the dark as you are." My head started spinning and my vision went blurred. When it cleared, I saw exactly what Baltor had described to me the previous afternoon.

Sky was yelling some random things with an old fashioned whip whirling about around him. Beneath the wrath of the whip was indeed, a redhead. As I caught a glimpse of the redhead's front side, I saw myself, screaming and yelling, trying to squirm my way out from the torture.

As I came back to reality, tears were streaming freely down my cheeks. "Bloom, honey, don't cry. He won't do anything to you." Musa sat next to me on my bed, wrapping her arms around me. I found it unusual that she would use the word 'honey'. I thought that went to show how much she cared. But then I realized that the girls didn't actually see the vision. They just assumed it was Sky. And they assumed correctly.

"Thanks, Musa." She let me go and I wiped my tears away. "I need to go." I grabbed my bag and walked out of the dorm.

As I walked round the corner, I came face to face with Miss Faragonda. "Hello, Bloom. I trust you are on your way to Eraklyon?" She asked when she saw me.

"Yeah. I'm totally in the dark when it comes to what the meeting is about." I explain.

"Well, be careful. I can't say I trust those Beta girls." She said coldly. "Or that Prince Sky, for that matter." She muttered as she walked away. I shrugged but couldn't stop myself from smiling. Miss Faragonda actually doubted someone. I walked out of the school and bumped into Baltor.

"You're not going without me, sweetheart." He said as he acknowledged my presence.

"I wasn't planning on it. I'm not sure I trust that guy anymore." I mumbled into his shirt as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Neither do I, Bloom." We started walking, hand in hand, to the portal station.

"Where would you like to go today?" The automated voice asked us. We looked at each other and I nodded slightly.

"Eraklyon, please." Baltor said.

"Have a safe journey. We hope to see you again soon. Goodbye!" We chuckled at its enthusiasm.

As we were teleported to Eraklyon, I started to get jittery. My stomach whirled and I felt like I needed to throw up, even though I had nothing in my system to get rid of. When were were dropped on a random Eraklyon street, I sighed. "Seriously? What's wrong with the navigation on this Goddamn planet?! Oh well, I don't need to be there in a hurry." I started walking but Baltor grabbed my wrist. At least, I thought it was Baltor.

"Maybe I can help Bloom?" I turned my neck to see Sky smiling at me and Baltor a few steps behind, frowning.

"Sky? What the hell?! Let go!" I tried to wrench my wrist free but Sky's grip was as strong as steel.

"Please, Bloom. Can't you forgive me?" He asked.

_Just leave him. He knows you and he are over. He just wants to play two-time. Very dirty two-time._

You think?

_Why else would he give you and I the same vision? He wants to take you back so he can use you._

Wait, how do you know I had the vision?

_Our emotions are connected. When you feel anger, sadness or fear, i can feel it and vice versa. Refuse him, Bloom. You saw what he wanted to do with you. Those visions never lie. And I'm pretty sure they won't start lying now._

You're right. I love you.

_I love you too._

"Bloom?" I heard Sky ask. As I was pulled from our thoughts, I realized my hand was still in his. I yanked it out and stepped back.

"Sky, you betrayed me. Even after you were un-spelled. You can't expect me to take you back after you threw me out the window. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere to get to." I reached for Baltor's hand and I entwined our fingers.

"You're becoming more and more of a sass queen every day." He told me as we walked away, leaving the Eraklyonese prince dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah? How come you're becoming more afraid each day?" I countered. He slumped back, defeated.

I felt a strong negative aura flow through the air. But when I closed my energy in on it, I couldn't feel anything. But then I felt the same negative aura, in my soul. "I feel... like there's a negative aura in - in my blood."

"What? How is that possible?" He turned to me as I fell onto my knees. "Bloom!" He was immediately beside me, holding me upright.

I heard a faint cackle but didn't think much of it. Right then, I had to focus on living. I felt something trickle down the front of my arm and I turned my hand palm-up. There was a deep gash in my hand but instead of pouring blood, there was a black goo flowing freely down my arm. "Poison!" Baltor recognised the substance and all of a sudden, the cackle grew louder.

"That serves you right, Bloom!" I heard a female shrill. It was too high-pitched to be the Winx or Aquarius and too low-pitched to be Stella. There was only one other girl I knew who could scream like that. Diaspro.

"Diaspro, what did you do to her?!" Baltor thundered.

"It wasn't me! Sky was the one who poured the poison into her when he asked for her to forgive him." She smirked.

"You'll pay for this, Diaspro!" Baltor frowned at her.

"No. You will." She shot gems at us, but Baltor took the blow, gently pushing me out of the way. "Aww. Isn't that sweet? Maybe it's time to attack again." I stood up shakily, ignoring Baltor's protests.

"No." I said firmly. "You're gonna have to deal with me."

"Bloom no. You can't risk losing the last of your Dragon Fire energy!" Baltor warned.

"Yes she can." I heard Diaspro mutter.

"I have to. I can't put anyone else in danger for this. This is my battle. Magic Winx! Enchantix!"

I transformed and flew up into the air. "Try dodging this, Miss Isis. Fire Ray!" A dragon-like beam left my fingertips and made its way over to her. It was racing towards her, and at the rate she was moving, she'd be toast in two seconds flat. At the last second she rolled away and the attack dissipated as it hit the wall.

"Ha. I may be a Beta girl but that doesn't mean you can underestimate me." She stood up and transformed.

"So I see." I muttered darkly. "No matter. I'll gain the upper hand in this! Dragon Energy!" A beam of fire shot out from my hands, quickly enveloping her in a flame layer. She screamed and twisted.

I suddenly saw myself in her position, with Sky's whip whirling above my head. I didn't want to be a torturer. I didn't want to hurt purple; even if they were my enemy. I loosened my grip on her slowly, and eventually let the attack fade away.

"Why did you do that? You could've finished me off. You're more than capable of it." I flew back down and de-transformed.

"I'm not a torturer. You're safe for now." I walked away, feeling a sense of pride and a tiny bit of anger.


	9. A Friend's Death

**A/N: This is a rewrite of chapter 9 . Enjoy and review!**

I didn't have a clue where I was going. I didn't know Eraklyon that well. I just wandered here and there, trying to work my way through to a portal station.

_Where are you? _

I have no idea.

_Describe the area; I might be able to work out where you are. _

OK. Um, a store called Business of Eraklyon. A big hedge-thingy that's shaped like a duck behind me.

_Oooh! National Eraklyon Palace Field. Are there wierd-shaped hedges other than the duck?_

Yeah, a man with a spear, a cat and a fountain.

_OK, stay there. I'll come and find you. _

K. I love you.

_I love you too. _

I was actually being 'rescued'! I just sat down on the wide stretch of grassy field when my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket, not knowing what fate had in store for me.

I looked at the caller ID. It was Tecna.

"Hello?" I answered.

"He's coming..." the line went scratchy. "Thyne... will.. Fire..." was all I heard.

"Tecna?" I heard a crash and a scream. "Tecna!" I ended the call and put my phone back in my pocket.

I _have _to get back to Alfea.

_What? Why? _

Tecna and the others are in trouble.

_What have they done this time? _

I'm being serious. I think they're fighting Lysthenstyne and possibly Stella.

_OK. Use that teleport spell I showed you the other week. _

OK. You go straight to Alfea.

_Yes ma'am._

Just go!

I stood up. "Magic Winx! Enchantix!" I transformed and flew up into the sky. I tried to see if I could spot Baltor from up there in bird's eye view. I saw him walking... west to the portal station. I telepathically told him to look up. He smiled and I flew down to him, de-transforming. "I thought you were using that spell."

"Can't remember the ending. Let's just get to Eraklyon Teleportation Station."

"If that's what you wish, my lady, then your wish is my command." He held out his elbow and I looped my arm through his.

"I feel a headache coming on." I said just generally. Baltor stopped mid stride and looked down at me.

"It must be the poison. You need to take it easy."

"You worry too much. A headache isn't that bad." I laughed him off, ignoring the throbbing in my head. I saw a neon sign up above me saying Portal Station: Seven Yards ahead. "How much is seven yards?"

"Next corner." He answered. My phone rang again. And just like last time, it was Tecna.

"Tec? Are you OK?"

"Hurry... get... to... Magix..." While the line was clear and not scratchy this time, Tecna appeared to be in pain. "He said... he... will... find you..." She said breathlessly through clenched teeth and then she screamed. A loud and ear piercing scream that even Baltor could hear.

"I'm coming. Hang on." I hung up the phone and looked at Baltor. "Do you remember the spell?"

"Yes. Come on. We'll find an alleyway." We took my hand and ran off towards the nearest clearing at the shops. He took both my hands and started whispering the spell. This was our spell and no one else could know about it.

* * *

We arrived at Alfea's courtyard. We couldn't spot any sign of war. "I'll fly up and see if I can see any thing. Magic Winx! Enchantix!" I transformed and flew up to the sky. I flew to the forest to see if they were there like last time.

They were, fighting their best against _my_ enemies. "In the forest! Come on." He flew up to join me.

When we reached the forest, lysthenstyne looked my way and smirked.

"Well, well. Looks like the bait has lured the fish in." He crossed his arms.

"You don't get use my friends, Lysthenstyne." I said, pouring endless amounts of venom into my voice.

"But darling, I already have." He fired but it wasn't at me. My eyes followed the direction of his attack and saw it was headed for the already-broken Tecna.

"Tecna!" I panicked and did the only thing I could think of, praying, hoping it would reach the other attack on time. "Fusion Fire!" Beams of fire flew from my hands and towards Tecna.

But it was too late. _His _attack had reached her. My attacks hit her just as hard. "Tecna!" I flew down to her and tried to shake her awake. "Tecna! Tecna, wake up!" No reply. I put my fingers to her wrist, hoping to feel a gentle pulse. Nothing. "No..." She was pale, and her chest was still. No movement at all.

Tears were flowing down my cheeks. "No... this... this isn't happening. Please... please, just someone tell me this is a dream." I weeped.

Lysthenstyne smirked. "No, Bloom. This is, in fact, very, very real. You've just killed your best friend." He started laughing but I was in no mood to deal with him.

"NOOOO!" I broke down, just getting rid of my tears. I could hear the others crying around me. Baltor's arms wrapped around me and I sobbed into his shirt.

He held me tight, running his fingers through my hair. He was silent and let me cry myself out.

When I had no more tears left - which was a long while later - I took Tecna's lifeless hand. "What have I done?"

"It wasn't your fault, Bloom. You didn't know." Baltor whispered. But I wasn't listening.

"I killed my best friend. I am such an idiot." I started crying again and wouldn't let go of Tecna.

"Aquarius, Stella, let's go. Our work here is done." I heard. Through teary eyelashes, I saw my bitter enemies vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Bloom, dear, stand up for me." I heard my headmistress' voice call to me. I shook my head.

"Bloom, _listen_ to me. _You didn't know you were going to do this. _It wasn't your fault." Baltor held my wrists away from Tecna.

"I wanted to make her better. I made her worse."

"It was his fault. He broke her like this." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and let go of one of my wrists to cup my face and tilt it so my gaze met his. "You're stronger than this. The girl I fell in love with, while she had a heart, knew how to move on with things. I want to see her again, not a replica of an emotional breakdown."

"You're right." I wiped my tears, though I didn't smile. I stood up and walked over to Miss Faragonda.

"Come on to my office, Bloom." I followed her, still feeling terrible about my actions.

**A/N: Sorry, Tecna fans! It's not because I don't like Tecna (she's my least favourite though) but I killed her because it fit with the rest of the story. Sorry!**

**Review! **


	10. Staying Away

In Miss Faragonda's office, she offered me a chair. I took it gratefully and sighed. I realized she was having trouble keeping herself composed. She kept clasping and unclasping her hands. Tecna was a good student, amazingly behaved and I took it away from her. That made me feel worse. "Bloom," my headmistress started, "I know you feel bad but honestly it wasn't your fault. You weren't to know."

"But Tecna was a friend. A very good friend. I've broken the relationship between the Winx Club." I whispered. I held my hands in my lap and closed my eyes tight.

"Bloom. You just mis-timed your attack. You can't kick yourself for that." She whispered back to me. I made a decision.

"I can. And I have." I stood up. "I'm sorry Miss F. I'm going to Gardenia." I didn't wait for a reply and ran out of the room.

I kept on running, on and on. I didn't stop when all the other students glared at me. I didn't stop when the Winx girls called out to me. No, I kept on running and running. I stopped when I got to the forest. There, where Tecna used to lay, I fell to my knees. I whispered Tecna's name over and over. I let the tears fall, not bothering to wipe them dry. I felt stupid, horrible, like my life had been torn apart from the inside. But that's what I did to Tecna. I took her life and tore it apart from both inside and out.

Eventually, I dried up (again) and wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand. I stood up and turned the other way. I ran. I _had_ to get away from there. I caught the bus to Magix and got to the portal station. As I was about to enter I felt a tap on my shoulder. The person's long nails dug into me. There was one other person (besides witches - though they never used Magix Cafe or Portal Station) who had long nails. I turned to catch a glimpse of long, blonde hair.

"Stella." I said curtly. "What do you want?" I took a step back, not planning on getting to friendly terms with the Princess of Solaria.

"I want to say sorry." She mumbled timidly.

"Well good luck with that, because I'm not interested." I tried to walk away from her. She blocked my way with her arm.

"Bloom, look, I _am _sorry. Truly. It was so stupid of me to carry myself around with Lysthenstyne." She pleaded.

"You only just realized that?!" I asked sarcastically, a frown forming on my face.

"Bloom, I seriously didn't think it would go that far." She pulled my sleeve, as I went to walk into the portal station.

"Let go of me, Stella. You were the one that said our friendship was over." I yanked my sleeve free and ran into the station, pressing the button.

"I'm sorry, OK?!" She yelled. I ignored her.

"Gardenia, please." I said after the automated voice. I was gone in a flash.

I arrived on a random street. The sky was a purple blue and I knew it was close to sunset. The were little to no cars, a few passing me on my way. There was no one out and the place looked deserted.

It didn't take me long to find my way home. After all, I lived here for sixteen years. I knocked on our door, hoping that my parents were home. I rang the doorbell and stepped back. 'Come on, Mum and Dad. Answer the fucking door!' I muttered.

Eventually, the door opened and I was greeted by a woman who was most certainly _not _my mother. She was middle-aged and had short, choppy, ginger hair. She was in a lilac lacy pair of trousers and a pink velvet dressing gown. She had cream-coloured slippers on. "Hello? What are you doing here at this hour?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I'm so sorry to bother you but I'm looking for Mike and Vanessa Peters?" I asked.

"Sorry, dear. They moved out last month." She smiled sympathetically.

"Oh." _That_ was new information. "Do you have any idea where they've gone?"

"I think they probably might've moved out south, honey. Here, come inside and I'll find out their new address for you." She held the door open and I gratefully stepped inside, after debating with myself as to whether or not this was a good idea. The place looked terribly different. Everything was moved around. I didn't like that arrangement. But then I grew up in a different... atmosphere. "John! Make this young girl a mug of coffee, will you?!" I heard the woman yell. For a middle-aged woman, she had a _very_ loud voice.

I heard footsteps come from down the stairs. The man was middle-aged, probably a bit older than the woman. He was in a white vest, white cotton pants, black and red slippers and a navy dressing gown. But something was wrong. Something I couldn't quite lay my finger on.

And then I fingured it out. The man was in a disguise spell. I looked past it and froze. The _real_ man had long, blond hair that fell to his shoulders. The _real_ man was in the traditional Red Fountain uniform. The _real_ man was Sky.

He froze at the same time as me. "John?" We heard. He shook his head and went down the rest of the stairs. "Ah, here we are. Come on, dear. Have a seat." The woman came out of the room under the stairs and I followed her from the hallway into the living room.

We just sat down when 'John' came into the room with three steaming mugs of coffee. "Here you are, my love." He said, putting the tray in front of her. I retched at his fake affection. I felt sorry for the woman. If she knew who 'John' _really _was, then... she would kick us both out, with the snap of her finger.

We drank the coffee and the woman got halfway into explaining where the address was, when she excused herself. "Sky, What are you _doing_?" I asked him when she was out of earshot.

"Bloom. I'll tell you this. Diaspro was doing my head in." He sighed.

"So, you're cheating on her with some _middle-aged woman_?" I asked again inredulously.

"I've decided to get accustomed to Earth life. This is where I'm staying from now on." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Hmm." I mused. "Well, in that case, I better leave. Goodbye Sky." I walked out but then I turned back and grabbed the piece of paper that the address was written on.

"Bloom?" I heard. I turned back around and put a frown on my face. "I'm sorry about the poison." I gave him a fake thumbs-up and walked out.

I used the teleport spell to get to my parents' new address. I knocked on the door, hoping I'd got the right address this time. Thankfully, I was greeted by Dad. "Bloom!" He pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, Dad." I whispered. Dad let go of me and ushered me in.

"What brings you back home, Bloom?" He asked. I sighed.

"I... I... killed Tecna." I whispered.

"Oh, Bloom!" Mum ran to hug me. "What happened?"

"I was fighting Lysthenstyne and he was about to hit Tecna with his Ruby Redstone attack. So I tried to counter the attack but instead I killed her." I started crying _again_.

"Aww, Bloom. Don't cry. It wasn't your fault. You'd never kill a friend on purpose."

"Huh, I wish." I scoffed after I'd wiped my tears for the millionth time.

"Look. Tell us exactly what happened, Bloom." Dad said. Mum and Dad sat on the sofa across from me on the armchair.

"He was going to hit her. I panicked and thought that I could absorb his attack with mine. But I was too late. His attack had hit her hard and it was too late to stop mine. Mine hit her harder. And because she was so weak beforehand, it just about drained her energy completely." I explained. My voice caught in my throat but I was determined not to let the tears fall.

"You shouldn't feel bad. There was nothing you could do."

"That's what everyone else said. It _was_ my fault. If I hadn't fired, then maybe, just maybe, she would have lived." Dad left the sofa and crouched in front of me.

"Bloom, listen. The girl we grew to know and love, while she had a heart, knew how to move on with things."

"That's what Baltor said. I can't shake the feeling that it was _me_." I whispered the last bit.

"Who? What happened to Sky?" He straightened up

"Ugh, him. Let's just day we weren't meant to work out together." I looked around.

"Ah. I never liked that boy anyway. Too full of himself." Dad mused, while going to sit back on the sofa. I smiled.

"Yeah, me neither." I sat thinking for a few minutes. "Mum, Dad, can I stay here tonight?" They looked at each other with a silent conversation going on between them. I looked from one to the other, waiting to hear an answer. Finally, Mum turned to me.

"I guess it's fine," she said slowly, "if you let the girls know." She explained.

"Oh, Miss Faragonda knows." I reassured them. They smiled.

"OK. Go wash your hands and we'll make you some supper." Mum said. She and Dad stood up and Dad nodded.

"Anything for our little girl." He smiled. I ran up to them and hugged them each one by one.

"Guys, you're the best." I ran upstairs and into the bathroom. After I washed my hands, I realized I needed to look around. I went across the landing.

There was the bathroom, and two bedrooms upstairs and downstairs there was the living room and kitchen. It was very small.

After a delicious supper of spaghetti bolognese, I undressed and climbed into the bed in the spare room. "Goodnight, Bloom." My parents whispered and I felt like a child again. "Goodnight, Mum, Dad." I said. They switched off the light and I turned onto my side. In a few short minutes, I was in dreamland.

**A/N: We are nearing the end! A few more chapters to go. **

**R&R, guys! **

**Thanks**

**~crystalhauntress xxx**


	11. Face the Facts

I woke up and saw light. No, no, wait. Not light. _White_. I woke up to white. Pure white. "Hello? Anyone here?" I asked. I walked around, trying to find out where I was. "Hello, Bloom." I heard a voice.

"Daphne?" I breathed. Daphne 'materialized' right in front of me. "Oh, Daphne, what did I do?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"You did nothing wrong." She smiled down at me. But that made me furious. Everyone was acting like I didn't kill Tecna.

"So killing a best friend isn't doing anything wrong, huh?" I asked with a very sarcastic tone to my voice.

"Bloom, you have to start believing us. You didn't know. You were trying to protect her and-"

"And I killed her. Listen to me, Daphne. I. Killed. Her. It's not something I can forget that fast. The scars of my actions will stay with me for the rest of my life. I won't wake up to the sound of taps on the computer keys. I won't wake up to Musa and Tecna fighting over whose turn it is to get the first shower. I let my friends down, I let the school down, I let Digit and the other pixies down and most of all, I let Timmy down. What's he going to think of me?"

"Bloom. You're not catching my point. Did you mean to kill Tecna?" She asked with a sort of 'force' to her voice.

"No!" I screeched.

Daphne started to fade, and I knew her time in this world was nearly over. "Well then. You have nothing to grieve. Yes, you can mourn her death, but grieving isn't necessary." She looked at her hands, which were near enough gone. "My time is almost up here. Take care of yourself, Bloom. And don't fret. Your pain is my pain and I can't stand seeing you in grief."

"Goodbye, Daphne."

"Goodbye. I love you, little sister."

"I love you too." We shared one last embrace and then, in the blink of an eye, she had disappeared, leaving me clutching nothing but thin air.

My eyes snapped open and I laid awake, trying to figure out where I was. Then I realized I was at my parents' new house. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the sleep and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Bloom? Are you awake, sweetie?" I heard my mum's voice call, after a knock.

"Yes, Mum!" She opened the door. She had just showered and was in a pink bathrobe, purple flip-flops and had a white towel swirled on her head, like an ice-cream.

"Good morning, sweetie." She smiled.

"Morning, Mum." I stood up and stretched.

"You have visitors downstairs." She said with a smile as she turned.

"Visitors? Who?" I asked.

"Let's just say they were ecstatic to find out that you were here." She winked and smirked knowingly. It was probably Andy, Mark and Ryo or maybe even Mitzi, though I doubted the latter option. "Get dressed and meet us downstairs." Mum turned and walked back into her room.

"OK, and Mum?!" I called.

"Yes, honey?" She poked her head out from her doorway.

"You don't happen to have a spare hairbrush, do you?" I asked as I walked over to the wardrobe, where I folded and stored my clothes from yesterday inside. Mum disappeared into her room and a few seconds later, a navy blue hairbrush came flying into my room. I stood up, stretched over to the doorway, held up my hand and caught it by the handle.

"Thanks, Mum!" He arm poked out of the hallway and gave me a thumbs up.

I put on my tank top and jeans but then I felt like I needed a change. I remembered a spell Stella showed me last year and changed my clothing to a ruffled orange, red and white striped thigh-length skirt, a red midriff top and orange ballet pumps. I brushed my hair and French braided it, brushing it over my left shoulder.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. There, all three of the girls: Musa, Flora and Layla jumped at me, enveloping me in a hug. "Hey, guys!" I said, trying my best to hug them all back.

"Bloom, we were so worried about you!" Flora said as they stepped back.

"I-I just needed to get away." I said sheepishly, blushing and looking down.

'You could have told us." Musa said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah! Girl, you gave us one hell of a fright. We woke up and you were gone!" Layla followed on.

"I told Miss Faragonda!" I said defensively.

"You think she would have come and told us? Bloom, she's the _headmistress_. She has tons of other stuff to do." Musa said, a frown edging its way onto her face.

"No..." I said slowly. "I meant that at least someone knew where I was."

Musa calmed down then, and her face softened.

"I guess you're right. Sorry, Bloom." She smiled sheepishly.

"Hey it's OK. You were just worried." We fell into an embrace.

When we broke away, I took a deep breath. "I'm going to have to talk to Timmy. I need to see how he is and apologize to him. I'm gonna go back to Red Fountain."

"Come on, then. They go on break soon. We need to get a move on if we're to catch them at free time." Musa said, pulling me by the hand.

"Musa, wait. I'm just gonna grab a roll." She let go and I took a bread roll from the bread bin. As I came out of the kitchen, I threw my arms round both my parents. "Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad. Thanks for everything."

"It was a pleasure, honey. Bye!" Dad smiled. I ran after the other girls.

Once outside, in an alleyway, we stood in the transformation stance. "Magic Winx! Enchantix!" I felt myself transforming.

"Who knows a teleportation spell? A good teleportation spell?" Layla asked as we landed safely on the ground.

"I do." I said taking Flora and Musa's hands with my own. "But close your eyes." They did as they were asked and I started to mouth the spell, occasionally checking that their eyes were still closed.

Once we were at Red Fountain's doorway, Helia, Riven and Nabu ran up to us. They all had a couple-y moment with the girls and I felt my face flush red with anger and shame, both directed towards me. They broke apart and Riven looked at me with... sympathy on this face?

"Bloom, you must feel horrible. If you're wondering, Timmy's inside." He told me.

"Is... how is he?" I asked nervously.

"He's... pretty bad. You might wanna go and talk to him." Helia told me.

"OK." I said after taking a deep breath. "See you guys later." I waved, walking inside.

"Wait, Bloom!" Riven called. I turned back around on my heel.

"Yes, Riven?" I sighed exasperatedly.

"Do you happen to have any idea where Sky is? He hasn't come back from that meeting on Eraklyon you guys had to go to." Great. Should I tell them? No.

"Uh, no." I lied. "I haven't seen him since either." I shrugged and went inside before anyone could say another word.

I located Timmy's dorm room. I was met with soft sobs and sniffs. "Timmy?" I asked as I knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Came his yell. My heart dropped. This would be harder than I thought.

**A/N: Just two more chapters to go! Next is the talk with Timmy and trying to reason with Baltor and the last is ****the**** final battle with Lysthenstyne, Aquarius and Stella! Review!**


	12. Time to Apologise

"Timmy?" I asked softly, "can I come in?" I heard grumbles and then soft pattering footsteps. I heard the click of a lock and then the door swung open slowly. Timmy's eyes were red and puffy and he didn't have his glasses on.

"What do you want, Bloom?" He asked harshly. My stomach gave in to the butterfly feeling.

"I'm so sorry, Timmy." I reached out to put my hand on his shoulder but he jerked away at the last minute.

"Sorry won't bring her back, Bloom! What's done is done!" He turned away from me and went back into his room.

"Timmy! I didn't mean to!" That was the first time that I'd admitted that the death of Tecna wasn't entirely my fault. I followed him in, just managing to dodge the door he threw at my face.

"Oh yeah?" He retorted.

"Timmy, I am so so sorry. Tecna was my friend too. I feel as much horrid as you do." I tried to explain.

"Should be more. Bloom, you killed your best friend. You should feel terrible. Horrible. Disgusted with yourself. Stupid. Small." I could not believe my eyes or ears. Timmy had just rattled off about how he thinks I should be feeling. That counted as an insult in my book.

"Timmy, I thought you were one of the calmer Specialists that I could go to. The one guy who won't judge me for who my partner is." I closed my eyes as I heard him pace around the room, punching the fist of his right hand into the palm of his left.

"I guess you changed that of me, huh, Bloom?" I opened my eyes to see him smirk and I felt like crying. What had I done to the technology nerds of the group?

"Timmy, why are you acting like this? I said it was an accident. I felt terrible too, you know."

"Yes but she was my _girlfriend_. If Baltor got killed by his best mate - which he kind of did in a way - you would know how I feel. I can't... get my damn head around all this. Why did you have to go and do what you did?" I gasped.

"Timmy..." I felt tears well up in my eyes. "I... can't believe you would say that!"

"Well guess what?! I did! If that is all, then I suggest you leave!" He walked over to the door, held it open and gestured outside.

Right then, I felt something inside me snap, making me tougher but meaner. I wiped my tears away furiously. "No. Timmy, I said I was sorry. I will bloody do anything it takes for you to believe that. Do you understand?" I stood with my hands on my hips and frowned. Timmy burst out laughing.

"That coming out of Princess Bloom of Sparx's mouth sounds horribly wrong. Do you _seriously_ expect me to believe that?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Because whether you agree with it or not doesn't matter. I said I'm going to do whatever it takes for me to do to make you believe that Tecna's death wasn't entirely my fault and I meant it." I walked over to his window, purposefully not looking into his piercing hazel eyes that my technology fairy friend found so beautiful. I couldn't see the beauty in them.

"Bloom, you must be having a laugh!" He sat on his bed and stared at me. Even though I couldn't see him, I felt his eyes boring into me. "You can't force a person to believe something. Belief comes from the heart." He thought he had won, but I had the finishing word up my sleeve already.

"But you can do things to help the heart change. And that's what I plan to do." I smirked, knowing I had said more than I actually intended to.

"Fine, fine! You win the verbal war." He sighed, knowing he was, indeed, defeated. I flicked my hair with a hand and placed my other hand on my hip.

"Don't I always?" I smirked. I sat next to him on the bed, although I kept a small distance. "Timmy, I really am sorry. I... I didn't know my attack would go _that_ far. Hell, I didn't even know my attack _could_ go that far."

I know, Bloom." He sighed and turned his back to me. "I just... it's a shock, that's all. I'm sorry for yelling at you." He picked up the photo of him and Tecna from his bedside table and held it to his chest.

"You must think I'm disgusting, don't you?" I said, standing up and stepping away from him. I heard him sigh again and held my breath.

"Bloom. I know you didn't mean to." He said as he walked up to me. "You wouldn't do that on purpose." I turned to face him. "I hope." He smirked.

"No. I wouldn't. Thank you for actually listening to what I had to say. I knew it was a difficult subject for you but I didn't want to stay on enemy terms forever."

"It was a pleasure. Well, not exactly the first part but you know what I mean." He smiled at me.

"Yeah. Well, I kind of need to get going. I've been in here long enough and the others will be getting suspicious." He smirked.

"OK. See you later, Bloom." He waved and I waved back. I walked over to the door but turned back to him.

"I'm sorry, Timmy. And thank you."

"It was nothing. And Bloom?" He called.

"Yeah, Timmy?"

"Are you and Stella friends again?"

"Nope. I wouldn't have it any other way. She's a bitch." He gasped and I smirked. "See you, Timmy."

"Bye!"

I walked out of the school to find the girls and the specialists waiting patiently, though in Riven's case it was _im_patiently. "Well?" Musa said, "you spent an awful lot of time in there. What happened?" She smirked.

"It took me a lot of time but I finally managed to get through to him." I told them.

"Well, good for you!" Layla said. She smirked and suddenly my vision was cut off.

"Hey!" I whined. I put my hands up to my eyes and felt fingers. Suddenly, I was well aware of the situation. I lifted Baltor's hands from my eyes and turned to face him.

"A little bird told me a certain Dragon Fire princess went to apologise to a technology nerd?" He winked as his hands found mine. "How did it go, love?"

"It was hard. He wouldn't believe me. He said that I should feel disgusted with myself for doing it." I looked at the ground and mumbled, "I did. I _am_ disgusted with myself for doing it." He placed his finger under my chin and lifted my gaze to meet his.

"Bloom. You need to believe it yourself. Then you can go and help other people believe it." His bright golden eyes were shining with love but there was a flash of concern which I felt I was responsible for.

"I... I got angry with him and said I believed that it wasn't my fault but I... I don't. I _know_ it was my fault." Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes and I knew they were threatening to fall. I closed my eyes but they spilled over. I wiped the tears away but they overflowed again.

Baltor cupped my face with both his hands and wiped the tears with his thumb. "Please, Bloom. Don't beat yourself up over this. I don't know if you've realized this but this... this is affecting me too. Seeing you like this is just... horrible. Absolutely horrible." He tried to smile but he failed miserably. "So I'm counting on you to look past all this and believe that it _wasn't you_." He smiled and reached down.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and reached up to meet his lips with mine. My eyes closed and I felt his hands rest around my waist, pulling me closer. I felt the Dragon Fire in me jump and bounce around, desperate to be let loose. But this was neither the time or place so I reluctantly kept a strong hold on it.

As we broke apart, the air suddenly chilled and I felt a negative aura flow through the currents. "Great." I sighed. "I have a feeling that another battle is due." I turned to the other girls but Baltor grabbed my wrist, forcing me to turn back around.

"And this time, we'll beat him _and_ that witch girl _and_ even Stella if we have to. Right?" He enquired. I took a deep breath.

"Right." I smiled at him and he grinned harder.

I believed that this would be the end. In a good way. I believed that Lysthenstyne and Aquarius would be no more.

**A/N: Yay! One more chapter! The last battle. **


	13. The Final Battle

**A/N: Before you can go and read the last chapter, I'd like say thanks to all the people who stuck by me with this story. This is by far my most popular story if you look at the reviews. So now you can go and read the last chapter of Torn Apart By Love :)**

"Hello there, fellow fairies, specialists and... wizard." I heard a very familiar voice rumble disgustedly. I looked up and saw Stella hovering above us. However, I _thought_ it was Stella. She was in her 'Enchantix' but instead of her usual yellow, orange and purple colour scheme, she was in black, navy and maroon. Her hair was pitch black. Baltor stepped forward and faced her.

"So I see you have earned your Disenchantix? I am honoured to have not been the one to grant it this time."

"Good for you." She mumbled dryly. Suddenly, another negative aura flowed through the air. "Ah, my trusty companions." Lysthenstyne and Aquarius joined her at her sides.

"This is it, comrades," Lysthenstyne muttered, "the time has come to take the Dragon Fire and unleash the full power of the Ruby Redstone!"

"Never!" I stepped beside Baltor and held up my fists. I turned to the girls. "Ready girls?" I asked.

"More than ready, Bloom!" Flora replied. They all ran behind me and stood in the transformation stance.

"Magic Winx! Enchantix!" We cried together. As I was transforming, I felt a jingly feeling in me, though I didn't know what it was.

We landed safely on the ground and I turned to the girls. "Ready for the ultimate victory, girls?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" Layla replied, an unusual smirk plastered on her face. I gave her a thumbs up and turned to the Specialists.

"Are you guys ready to beat the hell out of these three pricks?" I asked them with pure confidence. Riven stepped forward.

"Oh, we are so ready, Bloom." He boasted and then turned to other Specialists. "Right, boys?"

"Right. Let's do this!" Nabu and Helia called together. I turned back to Stella and her friends.

"Try and dodge this! Dragon Fury!" A dragon shaped attack left my fingers and headed towards Stella.

"Enchantix Moon Shield!" She held her arm across her body and an orange circular shield materialized in front of her. Even though it was called an Enchantix _Moon_ Shield, the middle had a sun on it instead of a moon. "Light Wave!" And orange ball flew towards me and I held my hands up on instinct.

"Dragon Flame!" A ball of fire flew towards Stella's attack and wrapped itself around it. Everything dissolved in to Fire Dust and I absorbed it. "Fire Ray!" Another dragon shaped attack left my fingers and headed towards Stella.

"Solar Wave Shield!" A blue and yellow circle shield took its form and curved itself around her. My attack hit the shield instead and I growled. We were just throwing and blocking each other's attacks and it was really annoying me. Sooner or later, one of us would snap and give up and I would truly and utterly make sure that that person wasn't me! "Magic Rainbow!" A small sun like object appeared in Stella's hand. It had rays like an actual sun. Shh threw it at me, a big smirk on her pretty little face.

"Dragon Shield!" An orange orb surrounded me and I decided to take myself out of my Comfort Zone and into the Challenging Zone. "Dragon Flame Sphere!"

"Lunar Eclipse!" A blue orb surrounded her and like me she decided to attack. "Blinding Sun Ray!" Again, like a couple of days ago, when Baltor and I converged against Lysthenstyne and Aquarius, the two attacks pushed each other back and forth.

"Go Bloom! You! Can! Do this!" Musa, Flora and Layla yelled behind me. I saw that Lysthenstyne and Aquarius were watching nervously as none of the attacks made progess in taking supremacy over the other one.

"Come on, Stella! What do you call this?" Aquarius yelled at her. She frowned and just then, I felt a pang of pity towards her. She was getting treated very badly by this foolish wizard/witch duo. They were not treating her like the princess she was. She frowned and put all her energy into her attack. This made it only a tiny bit harder for me because she didn't have enough energy left in her for her to be _too_ threatening.

"Come on! Come on, come on, come on, come on, _**COME ON!**_ You are _not_ trying hard enough!" Lysthenstyne yelled at her. "What happened to my Sunshine Star? Where's the beautiful Sunshine Star that I fell in love with?"

She snapped her head round to look at him. "I _am_ trying! And I'm not your Sunshine Star! So shut up and let me concentrate!" She returned her focus back to me and again her 'Blinding Sun Ray' attack took its full strength. "Bloom, Baltor, Musa, Riven... Layla, Nabu, Flora, Helia... Timmy... get ready to meet your end!" I put most of my energy into the attack when I heard this.

"Turn it round the other way, Witch! _You_ are the one who is going to meet their end!" My Dragon Flame Sphere grew astonishingly strong as I poured most of my energy that remained into it. "Surrender yourself, Stella. We both know - and so does everyone else, for that matter - that the Dragon Fire rules the universe and that neither Solar nor Lunar power will ever over power it. So just give yourself up and save us all the trouble. Yeah?" I felt her attack going weak but I couldn't give up now, when I was so, so close to winning this particular battle.

"OK, OK, you..." she let her attack drop and took my attack with it, so I had no choice but to dissipate my shield, "you win... I... I surrender to you." She breathed. She let her knees give way and she fell to the ground.

"No! No, no, no! Stella! You foolish fairy! You gave them power over us!" Lysthenstyne yelled at her.

"Yes, Bloom! You lessened our enemies by one!" Musa cheered.

"Yes, girl! You rule!" Layla cheered with her. "You did it!" I looked around at the girls, Specialists and Baltor.

"Well done sweetheart." Baltor smiled at me.

"Guys, the main villian and his acquaintance still remain. Its not over." I told them. "Let's do a convergence. With _all_ of us."

"Uh, Bloom? You are forgetting that Helia and I don't have powers." Riven raised his eyebrow at me.

"No I'm not!" I smirked. "With the Power of the Dragon Fire, I grant you the powers of Ice. And. Water!" I blasted my Dragon Fire at them. "How do you feel?" I asked them.

"Powerful!" Helia and Riven called together.

"OK! Let's do this! Get in a circle!" I commanded. We got in a circle around Lysthenstyne and Aquarius and held hands. "With the power of the Dragon Fire," Baltor and I started,

"Nature,"

"Waves,"

"Music,"

"Ice,"

"And Water,"

"We converge and merge our power!" Our attacks became one and flew towards the duo.

"You will pay for this, peasants!" Were Lysthenstyne's last words.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" I cried. I ran over to Baltor and threw my arms around his neck. "We did it!"

"Yes we did, sweetheart. Yes we did." He smiled as he embraced me.

Everyone else was celebrating and congratulating us. All in all, it was an adventurous battle.

**A/N: The end! How did I do? Now I have three other fanfics to work on. Goodbye. **


End file.
